


Having Fun Isn't Hard

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is his current age if that wasn't clear, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, casual cuddling, illiterate!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:"Armin always reads to Eren when they were kids, and one day he asks Eren to read to him. Eren can't read though, and he dosen't want admit it so he ends up making an idiot of himself. Sorry this is dumb Hehe."</p><p>The title is a library card pun. Don't question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fun Isn't Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is still shipperwithakeyboard, and I'm taking prompts. For serious, someone tell me what to write because I ain't got shit.

A sudden weight plopped itself down on Eren's back, and he turned his head back to see what it was. It turned out to be Armin's head which was now resting firmly on the small of his back, effectively ending his solitary moments of lying on his stomach in the middle of a field and silently contemplating  **exactly**   _how much_ of an ass kicking he would get if he filled Jean's bed with the little red ants a few feet in front of him.

  
They were both silent for a few minutes, as they often were with each other, content to simply exist side by side. Eventually, Eren flipped on to his back and began lazily toying with the strands of Armin's hair.  
  
"I've been thinking," the blond finally said. He didn't elaborate. So Eren prompted.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I read to you."  
  
"And you sound damn good doing it," Eren assured him, running his whole hand from one side of Armin's head to the other," anything else?"  
  
"You've never read to me," the shorter boy added, blowing away from his face the hair that Eren's ministrations had pushed into his eyes. "And I'd like it if you did."  
  
Eren stiffened. "Y-you would?" he asked. Armin nodded as much as he could from his current position.  
  
Never one to deny the blond something he could give, Eren said," O-okay."  
  
Armin turned to look at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
 _You can't read, for one thing,_ his brain supplied helpfully. He'd meant to learn, he really had, but Armin had always been there with his sweet voice and enthusiastic explanations. He swore that the blond had been born with a book in his hands, and Eren just had not  _needed_  to learn how to decipher scratches on a page.  
  
"Great!" Armin chirped. The weight of his head on Eren's stomach was removed to quickly be replaced by something much harder and lighter. He looked down, and it was a book.  
  
  
The book was very thick. It's cover was plain and brown, and the entire thing looked worn out.  
  
"What's this?" Eren asked.  
  
"It's a book," Armin deadpanned. He was sitting cross legged now and absentmindedly pulling at the grass.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"It's my favorite book," he added, accounting for the state of the book's spine.   
  
"Would you like me to~?" Eren held the book up and nodded to it. Armin nodded enthusiastically, a broad smile on his face, and didn't noticed Eren swallowing tightly. He opened his arms and made grabby hands, signaling that Eren should come nearer.   
  
Eren picked up the book and knee-walked over to Armin. Settling his upper half in the blond's lap, Eren rested the book on his stomach He looked to Armin for instructions.   
  
"Page fifty six," Armin said, wrapping his arms lightly around Eren's middle and resting his chin on the taller boy's head.   
  
Eren did at least know numbers, and he turned to the apropriate pepage. On the left page was a bolded title and a page full of text, and on the other there was an illistration. It appeared to be a young girl trying to convince a witch to release a young boy from a cage.  
  
"It's a book of fairy tales," Armin explained," This one is about a brother and sister who get left in the woods and--well, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Right," Eren said, staring resolutely back at the page. The first block of words started with a very large letter that he was marginally sure made an 'o' sound.  
  
He knew the vowels, 'r', and 'n', but his knowledge stopped there. He stared at the first word, and then he stared some more.   
  
"O-n-k u-on a i-e," he sounded out, face scrunched in concentration, using only the letters he was sure of," ere, uh, d-delt near a--" His cheeks were getting progressively redder as he continued butchering what was probably a fine piece of literture.  
  
"Near a y--no, um--h-are wood-?-a--"  
  
"Eren," Armin cut him off, curling his hands around the brunette's on the book," can you read?" He asked it so gently, like he himself would be personally sorry if the answer was 'no'.  
  
"What?! Yes!" Eren lied through his teeth, glancing down at his shoes.  
  
"What is this word?" the shorter male asked, pointing to a random group of squiggly lines in a larger group of squiggly lines.  
  
"I-im-hu-en," Eren stuttered, leaving out three letters and mispronouncing one more. He knew he had gotten it completely wrong when Armin gently took the book, closed it, and set it aside.  
  
"Eren," he said slowly.  
  
"I can't read okay? I'm fifteen  _fucking_ years old, and  _I can't read."_  
  
And here it came. The teasing and the ridicule and the 'Drop out of idiot training?' comments. He braced himself for at the very least light 'harmless' teasing.  
  
But it never came. Instead, Armin said," Would you like me to teach you?"

**Author's Note:**

> The book that Eren's not reading is Grimm's Fairy Tales, Hansel and Grethel to be specific.


End file.
